Silêncio
by Marie des Anges
Summary: Tudo o que se sabia sobre Theodore Nott era silêncio...


_**SPOILERS;**_Todos os livros |**Personagem: **Theodore Nott| **Capítulos:**1 | **Status: **Completa | **Idioma: **Português | **Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Silêncio**

By Marie Des Anges / Iron

_Betado por Innis Winter_

_

* * *

  
_

**O** que todos sabiam sobre Theodore Nott era silêncio. Sempre quieto, ele nunca se incomodava por alguém e com ninguém, quase nunca mirava algo ou mesmo sorria para nada. Porém, era tão atento a ponto de pressentir fatos. Algo ao pé dos ouvidos sussurrava-lhe quando viriam tempos difíceis e como devia proceder em tais situações.

Sentira um arrepio na orelha esquerda quando ouviu os cochichos do pai atrás da porta, e por isso não seguiu os passos dele quando o viu ir rumo à escuridão da noite.

Naquela noite em que sabia que tudo seria um fracasso, Theo não emitiu um único ruído. A mansão Nott era mais fria que nunca e seu quarto não era mais seu. Estático no tempo-espaço, foi como o quarto de seu pai lhe pareceu nesta noite. _Seu pai..._

"_**Todas as coisas se parecem com os seus donos."**_ Nunca uma máxima tomou tanto a sua mente. O quarto estava quão o dono. Desde sempre Theo era silencioso, porém seu pai era inaudível. Pai e filho em raras ocasiões se comunicavam, mesmo em olhares; o homem lhe dizia o que era errado quando apertava os olhos em desagrado, nada muito expressivo. Apenas um código. E Theo assentia, apenas sereno.

Tomou um gole de uísque de fogo quando leu o Profeta Diário na manhã seguinte. Cada gole era cada conversa que não aconteceu. ("_Boa noite, pai..."_)Cada mililitro que massageava sua boca eram as palavras mudas presas na garganta (_"Não!"_).

Três dias, foi este o tempo que levou para a enxaqueca passar. Pra dor se calar. E neste mesmo verão Theo deita-se pela primeira vez com uma garota em seu quarto. (_"Theo, pára, 'tá me machucando!"_ _"Quieta! Você é quem teve a idéia, então pague o preço!"_ _"Pára! Você está possesso!" "Você é irritante!"_)_. _No fim, nem um tapa nas costas ele teve coragem de dar a ela, já que prazer foi à última coisa que sentiu. Só havia lugar para a raiva amarga dentro do peito, zanga por si, cólera pela maldita casa, ira pela porra do Lorde, desprezo pela garota deitada em sua cama e ódio por _ele_, que se foi e deixou tudo mais silencioso.

Gastou pela primeira vez boa parte do que tinha juntado. (_"Mais bebida pra nós Tom, por minha conta!"_), violou toda a adega da casa. Ainda sem sons, mas agora com gestos: seu pai não estava e isto era uma pena, já que todo o rastro de merda seria jogado na cara dele se estivesse. Mas sua amada casa ainda estava lá e seria testemunha de tudo; quando o velho retornasse, caindo aos pedaços, cada parede, quadros e móveis sussurraria aos ouvidos dele as histórias obscenas e vergonhosas que estavam por ser escritas.

Theo não iria secar como o pai. Não queria uma marca, nunca o seguiria nem se disso dependesse sua vida. Tinha pena de Draco Malfoy, que fora escolhido para carregar algo maior e nem sabia disso – era o que diziam, era o que ele viu ao passar no corredor dos vagões. Malfoy tão convencido como se servir a morte o tornasse Deus (_"Merda!"_).

"_Ninguém é porra nenhuma para a morte e no fim todo mundo se fode!"_

E a cada novo incidente naquele ano, ele se aventurava em alguma experiência romântica esquisita. Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott e tantas outras... Todas distrações impensáveis em seu normal. Ele era inteligente demais para qualquer garota daquela escola, inteligente demais para uma lavagem cerebral como Voldemort.

Ele só queria ser livre. Livre daquela guerra, daquele nome, daquele silêncio...

_The End_

_

* * *

  
_

**Nota:**

_Dedico essa fanfic a Innis Winter! Beijos, Mamy..._

E gostaria de agradecer a Inna Puchkin, Miss Krum, Shakinha, naands, Keli caldas.

Promessa Inna, eu vou postar mais ficlets, muitas delas H².


End file.
